User talk:Slopijoe
Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 16:52, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Hey sorry, I only thought you could use just one sprite in the infobox. I'll put all the PC ones I could find. Meltlilith (talk) 22:42, October 17, 2018 (UTC) No problem :) I'm putting some sprites that weren't there before like the ones from Ougon Musou Kyoku and I'll try to upload the remaining ones from the PC version. It is ok if I put a section with images from the manga and anime, like the other wikia do, in the characters infobox? (PC sprite, PS3 sprite, OMK sprite, Manga and Anime, in this order) Meltlilith (talk) 20:09, October 18, 2018 (UTC) Thanks :) Regarding the age of the adults, it wasn't me that made that edition. As you said, the manga and the visual novel didn't ever referred their age, so I refrained from editing that. Meltlilith (talk) 21:49, October 20, 2018 (UTC) Hey there, thanks for the message you left me, I'm glad someone appreciated some changes I've done! I really have to ask you some things about the Umineko wikia, but I feel it would be rude to talk about it in public, if you want to, please reach me out at discord (Ashnee#1020) so we can discuss it! AshneeHeartsniper (talk) 13:10, November 24, 2018 (UTC) Sure, no problem :) I'll continue to edit what I can in my free time (and block the vandals, of course) Meltlilith (talk) 20:33, December 5, 2018 (UTC) oh, hello. well, of course it would be nice to become an admin, thank you. and sorry about that, my english is not very good. Hayashibara (talk) 10:09, May 12, 2019 (UTC) Wikia.js Hello! I've noticed that there is unsubmitted code in MediaWiki:Wikia.js. JavaScript only works if the code is submitted by an admin and then accepted by the Fandom Staff; so you might want to submit the page, unless it's ment to not work. Wither 09:55, July 26, 2019 (UTC)